User talk:SleeplessMoonDrop
Welcome Hi, welcome to Maiden rose Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Raizen taki 6989.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Building the wiki Hi there, since we have an impressive total of three! People who have been on the wiki relatively recently I felt encouraging the site to be adopted would be constructive. Since you were here first I thought I would inform yourself and either way I hope we and others can help build the wiki for the series, and for others to read : ) S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 13:32, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much for letting me know! Sadly I have been quite busy with life and all sorts of things, so I haven't found the time to really add to this page lately. I do still check on new developments and try to make sure nothing gets messed up or whatever, but as I said, I'm rarely providing input. I do have some recources I put together, so I might be able to share those eventually. For now I thank everyone who's been working on this page aside from myself of course! I'll be available for questions or interpretations though! SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 19:04, January 28, 2019 (UTC) No problem! Nice one and thank you so much for keeping things nice and tidy here. The materials you have gathered so far would be fantastic secured on the wiki so can only encourage you there. This as well as your interpretations to detail the renewed manga series would be especially excellent! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 16:39, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Very well, I will find a way to share them with you, because they aren't really in any shape to be posted as they are, so I'd hope either you or somebody else can clean them up and make use of them. As for the current manga updates, I honestly don't really feel like I can give much interpretation yet, but I will share my thoughts once I've had some time to do a proper analysis. SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 16:57, January 29, 2019 (UTC) That would be wonderful, thank you. Of course I’ll be here to proof read and refine anything that’s uploaded so by all means add what you like. A wiki is always a good progress in work to continue improving. Sure any and all thoughts share away, translations, personal views on the series in Blogs and that, whichever is enjoyed the most! Should we add Discussions for the wiki? That’s another area people may take part in if they like. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 19:58, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Okay. For now there isn't much I can offer aside from this: https://drive.google.com/open?id=162vHknb8uviekLp9WxktbLOba5esPl0- It's a timeline, showing my interpretation of the events as they relate to certain manga/doujinshi chapters. Some of these are guesses tough, as the exact time isn't always specified. Also, I made a script and a video over half a year ago, giving my interpretation of Maiden Rose's subtext (and some other things) but if you're interested in either the script or the video, I can share that too. Neither will really be useful for the content here, but some of my insights might be interesting to you. If I write down and clean up more of my findings I'll let you know! SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 20:33, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Whether it’s a single spelling correction in a word the write up for an entire summary, everything is helpful! Especially your timeline, well done for having a go at piecing together what has been shown, shall we copy it onto an article page for the wiki? We are told what occurs where and when and such official information belongs on the site. As for content where we are guessing we would have to wait until the author clarifies the matter (some scenarios may be left for future events) yet such information is great for Trivia points on the article pages. They are also good for blog posts and Discussions posts! I would love to see both the script and video you made. Again would suggest a blog post with the video with your thoughts behind it. You have put in the effort so it’s only fair to share your work for a wider audience here. The wiki can upload videos, and so long as it’s all Maiden Rose the more fan content in the right sections the better. The wiki has all kinds of features like the Profile page, Discussions, blogs so let’s embrace that side for theories and similar content. With them available only makes sense to make use of everything to its full potential so please do share your very insightful findings! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 21:34, January 29, 2019 (UTC) If you approve of this timeline, I think you could just copy the dates in there and post them here, maybe with a little summary for the chapter/scene in question? As for the video/script, to be honest I am a bit hesitant about sharing that, because it was made to explain a particular chapter in my MR fanfic, and I'd feel a bit wrong using this platform to push my silly story in people's faces, if that makes sense. If you still think I should share them, I will do so, but as I said, I'd feel wrong basically bragging with my story here, where it doesn't really belong. SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 21:46, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Yes it’s a great effort and useful to map since there are prequel materials, side stories and flashbacks but yes I can see to making the page for that. Take pride in your work, don’t withhold it. Again blogs can always be turned to, I would actively encourage them to be used for fan fiction. So many wikis turn down contributions since they are not focused on the article pages. The Maiden Rose wiki is going to do it all, with the article pages it is going to be an officially sourced encyclopaedia covering everything on Maiden Rose as well as fully embracing people’s fan content and other materials on the relevant sections. That is a really nice vision both to support the series and so that everyone may take part. You would not be pushing your ‘silly story’ you would be sharing your art piece that you put effort into and took time to create. As I say Fandom wikis provide spaces for blogs, profile pages why leave them bare? Let’s leave something good there and I can think of nothing better than what you have taken time to make. Feel free to humble brag! Though let’s take the view that it is you sharing your work of which if you would like, constructive feedback can be provided at the very least, I’ll praise it at any rate because this series rocks and I'd like to see it! We’ll build people up not put them down, and so your work belongs on this wiki because it concerns Maiden Rose plain and simple : ) S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 22:28, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thank you for encouraging me. I just got done making my first blog-post, so I'd be honored if you took a look at it. I am indeed very open for constructive criticism, because I am always eager to improve! Once that page is filled in more, I will check it and maybe add or correct some things if I find new information. SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 23:24, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Urm, well how do I put this: absolutely bowled over at how amazing your blog is! Commented on the first section there, what an incredible effort well done! The wiki has badges added of which some are awarded for contributing to the site daily. This can be to the article pages to your profile page if you wanted to gather them. When images are added the badges make for a very nice artistic gallery of images with the characters on. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 20:08, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. I have seen your comment, and I am completely blown away by it, and I will take the time to formulate a proper reply, as soon as my pulse calms down a bit XD Honestly, I don't really care about the badges, as I think the content and effort is more important than the badge you might earn for it, but I also get the appeal of them. ^^ SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 21:00, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Likewise thank you for sharing the best and most detailed analysis I’ve ever seen! I’ll take time to make a reply as well to your detailed reply! Completely agree that the purpose is to build the actual article pages to make a technically sound encyclopaedia, that is the true and greatest goal no question about it. Having said that, badges are here so may as well gather them! Same with blogs, and user pages just seems fit to use everything to it’s full potential and not leave anything out. To that end the badges when collected do make nice artistic badge image galleries we can enjoy once they are decorated with the characters! The contribute daily ones are for 5, 14, 30, 60, 100, 200, 365 days so by all means make a start on them now – It’s a unique extra image of a Maiden Rose character to like, and we’re taking part with everything here! As I say I’ll be posting a single edit to maintain my streak early this next day but will come back to give a full answer to your impressive reply! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:52, January 30, 2019 (UTC) I would say it was my pleasure, but it kinda wasn't - making that video was a LOT of work XD - but I'm honored that you took the time to look at it and especially to give me such in-depth feedback! And I will see what I can manage to collect over the time^^ SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 02:41, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Haha, it is so typical that passions turn out to be the most arduous work, but ones so worth it. That video was undoubtedly one heck of a gargantuan undertaking, yet warranted every second put into it, why yes you may be forever thrilled with how superb it turned out! Sounds good, for the contribute daily badges even if it’s removing or adding a full stop to your Profile page that will count as an edit for the wiki. If a single day is missed it resets but easy to develop a habit to edit daily to maintain the streak. Not everyone has the commitment for those specific badges, but they are still prizes to attain for the badge image gallery. There is a secret badge that is gained by publishing a new page, then editing it once like to add a link or word/anything before an hour passes. Then doing this 100 times, which is doable if we plan 100 pages then arrange a time to create and edit them together, that will be two of us to get the Pounce! Badge. For your Discord it might be helpful to share it via a wiki promotion on Fandom, this was some good guidance posted if it helps. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 20:54, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Yeah... But because you're so passionate you endure the troubles, and put in the effort... Ah, the things we do for love... I have collected a few badges by now, lol... Maybe I'll have a nice collection sooner than I thought? As for the promotion, I did that. You can check it out Here if you like. SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 22:29, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Says it all, efforts all worth it of course, so we keep telling ourselves haha XD Yes, very impressive start indeed! You’ll find some badges are easier then others, it’s the contribute daily ones that you need to plan and stick to editing at least once daily to maintain the streak, huge congratulations on your first one! Oh wow that is brilliant, yes that’s nice and detailed, well I’ll just comment on the promotion there. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 18:35, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Yeah... so true. Some are really easy, I was actually surprised XD But I guess you gotta start somewhere... Also, I saw your comment and immediately implemented your suggestions, thank you! Lastly, as I said, I'd love to have you on the server as well, thus far I only have ONE other person with me... Or if you don't want to join - which is okay - please help share the news, so more people can see it. I've already shared it everywhere I can, but I barely have any followers. In any case, thank you for your support so far! SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 19:13, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Got to love it, yes like I say nice promotion that is a great overview and lovely to share! I am thankful the Discord was made and the invite, though the way I see it that area’s covered, I can stick to the wiki as well and between us and overall in the larger picture there are more people taking part in Maiden Rose. I will make an announcement to notify that the Maiden Rose discord is now available to share that. Excellent you already have one other person right away! If you generate some diamond analysis, or anything like fan art you would like to keep, it would be great for you both to secure it on blogs on the wiki. That way they can remain here as notes on the series for this point in time with what we have to observe and is another area for people to comment and take part. Always interesting seeing how views can change like when later manga chapters are released. On those would also be good to detail the manga pages to have them nice and developed. Did you want to take part with contributing daily for other wikis? Even if it’s just editing your Profile pages since you are committed you have what it takes to gather those badges for other sites, too. These are some suggestions: *Banana Fish *No.6 *Spiritpact *Ten Count *Yaoi wiki *Dakaretai S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:37, February 1, 2019 (UTC) I'm glad you liked my updated version. Sadly, I must say the only person who joined me is a personal friend of mine, so I have basically gained nothing new as I could just talk to her normally without bothering to make a server for it. I really need EVERY single person there is to bring life to this server, otherwise it is kinda pointless to maintain. I still appreciate it if you share it wherever you can, and of course I wouldn't force you to join, but I'd still like you to consider it. As for other Wikis, I'm afraid I have to decline. I'm not invested enough in most other fandoms to have anything of value to add to them. Maiden Rose really is my one true passion when it comes to fandom. Thank you though, if I ever come across anything that I can add to, I'll of course do that. SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 00:04, February 2, 2019 (UTC) That is good, a solid start well done! It might be worth asking your friend if they would also like to add the article pages? It is the case if people see active contributors on the wiki then that is many people on Fandom who could then also get involved with the Discord as well. I will certainly consider it, I do want to take part it is a fantastic idea. Was just thinking strategically expanding the wiki could achieve more people taking part here and on Discord at the same time. I am always here to comment on the blogs though, and that certainly works well with such entries we can generate exceptionally detailed analyses all secure in one place. As for the other wikis, it’s fine no need to add anything to the pages yet. It just makes sense to build and maintain streaks now for when content is released (for example an anime for Ten Count has been announced) the chances of which you would like. As I say a single plus or minus a full stop . daily will sustain the streak. Announcements can now be used on the wiki, and the first one is to point out the Discord! I'll bring that to attention where I can : ) S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 20:18, February 2, 2019 (UTC) To my great joy I can say that we have gained 5 more members on the server now! I have put a link on the server too, to allow people to go directly to the Wiki, if they so wish. So far I'm more busy getting people to be active at all, as in interacting with each other, getting to know one another and so forth. I don't want the server to be an advertising channel for the Wiki, though that obviously is also part of it. First and foremost it's a meeting point for MR fans. And I understand that, I do believe that it's something that can go hand in hand. Once we have a nice crowd on the server more people will be likely to join, because there IS something to join, and among those people there will hopefully be more of those inclined to add to the Wiki, and so forth. Thank you for the announcement, I must admit I've kinda forgotten how to do anything on a Wiki page like this XD (even though I'm admin and bureaucrat of another Wiki myself...) Shame on me. ^^ SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 20:30, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Oh that is fantastic! See, in a matter of days as well, did they say if it was because of the promotion? Might be worth finding out what works well sharing the news wise and explore those means to let even more people know of these developments. That is good about intertwining the wiki and Discord, I don’t see it as a case of the server being an advertising channel for the wiki, or indeed Fandom and the wiki being an advertisement area for the Discord. They are both one and the same for allowing as many people as possible to take part in this awesome series, more so with the manga resuming. So that is a brilliant idea with people getting to know one another with the duel goal of building an encyclopaedia to document everything about Maiden Rose and areas to discuss the content. To that end the more people familiar with the manga, side stories and so forth able to join in with contributions and detail the pages here, the more people are able to learn of the series and also take part with discussing and analysing which is certainly a wonderful shining horizon! With the wiki promotion the chances are more people will access the site and so receive the notification. So announcements and other features can be added strategically to share the excellent progressions going on : ) S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:27, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Most new members actually joined because they saw my tumblr ad for the server, so I'm hoping that's a good place to find people to join. I'm honestly just so happy to have people joining at all, because we gotta admit that MR is pretty niche, and so doesn't have many fans - relatively speaking - and among them even fewer are english-speaking. If among these people we find passionate fans who truly want to contribute I'd be overjoyed. If not, I - or if you decided to join - you could take their insights and work them into the Wiki ourselves. I'm really looking forward to further developments of any kind ^^ SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 23:37, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Brilliant, yes go with what works well and yes there is a lot to be happy about that even more people can learn of Maiden Rose. Would you mind asking if they would be interested in adding what they know of the source material to detail the article pages here? That’s another tangible way to build the sites we are on. Like I say I would love to join the Discord when I am able to, the more developments the better! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:59, February 2, 2019 (UTC) I'll reblog the invitation at a later point, hopefully it'll get more more views over time if I keep it fresh like that. And... I already did. But I obviously can't force them to do it. So far I feel like most of these people still need to get used to the server and discord itself. Give it some time. SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 00:11, February 3, 2019 (UTC) A sound plan, and nice one sharing that there is activity on multiple areas concerning Maiden Rose. That’s a good idea giving time for people to get the hang of these sites as well. If people would like to share their expertise detailing the article pages with the in-depth information they likely know, could point out the benefits of beginning the contribute daily streak for the badges if that is something nice. In any case it’s all onwards and upwards! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 15:41, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Yup. Actually that would be something that somebody should do. Give a sort of tutorial for how to do things on the Wiki, because I sure know I can't do this stuff XD It took me AGES to figure out how to make the infobox for Suguri's profile. (Btw, we should add the character infobox to all characters, just to give an overview) And yup, I'm eager to see things evolve here^^ SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 17:39, February 3, 2019 (UTC) I am that someone! Need any help with wikis lay it on me, ha. Fandom does have help guides for Infoboxes and other areas though already went ahead and adapted your infoboxes for characters, and created the ones for manga chapters, and OVAs. Shall we plan pages to create and edit to get the Pounce! Badge together? Any technical details I can explain and show you, are you all right to detail say the manga pages with overviews, characters appearances and so forth? S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 19:29, February 3, 2019 (UTC) You see I read all that ages ago, when I made my own Wiki, but now I forgot it all and I can't be bothered to re-learn it. I'm more of an interpretation/reading-between-the-lines/analyzing-subtext kinda person, rather than gathering information, if that makes sense? As for new pages... Uh... oh dear, I'm already overwhelmed \(>o<)/ So far I think I'll just try keep going at whatever pace I'm comfy with, and then see what else I can do, ok? SleeplessMoonDrop (talk) 19:46, February 3, 2019 (UTC) A quick reminder with help pages like this for infoboxes, though I have those areas covered for us both : ) Yes, makes perfect sense we can all play to our strengths. It's okay things can be nice and chill, I'll think of article pages the wiki needs, if character names/titles for pages come to mind feel free to post them on my talk page and we can create them together. Sure progress as you like, though rather than us both like work on pages where we could head in different directions to cover more ground, since you have fine comb read the manga pages and are intimately familiar with them should I leave the manga chapters for you to detail? S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:48, February 3, 2019 (UTC)